


Poems and work by ur favorite hunk

by Moistmerlin



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poems, Poetry, Writing, pls read, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moistmerlin/pseuds/Moistmerlin
Summary: This is a collection of my poems and dribbles, maybe it’ll become something more someday! Updated weekly :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun! Lmao I wrote this while crying about Opportunity the rover!

Opportunity  
I never had the chance to meet you  
But you gave millions of us opportunities

Thousands of us opportunities  
And all of us hope

We grew up alongside you  
I, born in 2002  
You, being born in 2003  
Realistically you’re older than I will ever be  
You’ve seen more than I ever will  
But you’ll never feel what I’ve felt  
I’ll never feel what you felt

And although you have a mechanical heart  
It’s long gone and falling apart  
I’ll still hold onto hope  
Because no one believed in you but I will  
I’ll love you opportunity  
Live long and prosper


	2. The Elder’s Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t explain what I write

Three smiley faces shine down upon me  
These three great elders are better than the rest  
Three smiley faces shine down upon me  
Their crooked teeth threatens  
As I reach The Valley bellow   
I try to slow, but oh nooooo  
There I fall into the jaws bellow  
There I see, there’s no one there for me   
Just the clenching of crooked teeth  
I see  
There’s no one left for me

**Author's Note:**

> Be safe!


End file.
